You Belong To Me
by BlueNova22
Summary: ¿Qué es realmente el destino? ¿Es una corriente que te arrastra sin control? ¿Una fuerza sobrenatural? ¿Algo ineludible? Dicen que nada existe o es creado al azar…que todo tiene un por qué, si es así, entonces ¿Estaba predestinado que ellos, siendo lo que eran, se conocieran? ¿Puede cambiarse ese destino? [Omegaverse] Kuroo/Tsukishima


**You belong to me**

* * *

 **N/A: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Hauichi, autor del manga Haikyuu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cero**

Sentado sobre el suelo, cuyo frío le traspasan el delgado pantalón del pijama, Tsukishima observaba, sin parpadear la pequeña grieta que se extendía desde la bonita bombilla circular ubicada en el centro del techo hasta una esquina de la habitación; no era nada que requiriera atención especial y, en realidad, era la primera vez que la veía desde que se mudó a esa pequeña habitación hace ya un año.

Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula, como si estuviera siendo víctima de un terrible sufrimiento que pareció cesar cuando los tensos músculos de su pálido rostro se relajaron. Sin embargo continuó con los ojos cerrados y en completo silencio como si el tiempo no importara. Fue entonces cuando fue capaz de apreciar un pequeño sonido, que podía confundirse fácilmente con el tic-tac de un reloj, pero el timbre de sonido era distinto...y por supuesto no había un reloj en el cuarto de baño.

Así que abrió los ojos y su cabeza se movió perezosamente hacia el origen de ese sonido; el lavabo. Del grifo resbalaban cada pocos segundos pequeñas gotas de agua y se unían con sus muchas compañeras. Una y otra vez. Segundo a segundo. Minuto a minuto. Las gotas caían y Tsukishima permaneció observando pasmosamente la boca del grifo.

– Que insignificante – pequeñas gotas se formaban con rapidez, para después caer y desaparecer por siempre. Cada gota le resultaba insignificante, sin embargo también sabía que todas ellas juntas formarían algo mucho más grande y tare o temprano terminarían por superar la capacidad del lavabo... rebalsaría.

Esa cotidiana y aburrida visión también podía verse de una forma más filosófica y aplicarse a la vida...porque, tal vez, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo con él; su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite.

– Por favor...no de nuevo...no más...

Su súplica no fue escuchada, su abdomen se contrajo y, tan inmediato y violento como hace unos minutos, sintió el impulso de vomitar. Su cuerpo, tan frío como un cubo de hielo, temblaba, sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente, finas lágrimas de sus dorados ojos y un amargo líquido caliente cruzaba por su esófago hasta encontrar su final en el retrete…era una agonía.

Con molestas lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas y el cuerpo temblando en el suelo, Tsukishima se abrazó a sus rodillas y después de lo que creyó fue una eternidad, posó sus cansados ojos sobre uno de los tres pequeños rectángulos plásticos sobre el suelo...pruebas de embarazo que marcaban un único y terrible veredicto; positivo.

– No, no, no, no...– repitió una y otra vez, apretó su abrazo, la mandíbula, los ojos, su cuerpo...pero fue contraproducente, las náuseas volvieron y segundos después lo poco que quedaba en su estómago se fue de viaje por las cañerías.

Frustrado, ocultó la cabeza entre las rodillas y se mordió el labio inferior. Las pruebas yacían aún en el suelo, burlándose de él y de su suerte con su veredicto unánime. No podía ser real, era imposible, un sueño...una maldita pesadilla ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo podía ser siquiera posible? De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué él?

Tsukishima Kei era un Beta, sin embargo estaba embarazado.

– ¿Kei? – una suave y preocupada voz le llamó detrás de la puerta y Tsukishima no pudo evitar pegar un salto por la impresión – ¿Estás bien? – conocía a la perfección esa voz; pertenecía a su hermano mayor, Akiteru, después de todo.

– S...si...espera un momento – se apresuró a levantarse y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo se distorsionaba ante sus ojos, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aferrar ambas manos al lavabo y respirar para tratar de calmarse.

Cuando el mundo volvió a la normalidad y las náuseas disminuyeron hasta un mínimo tolerable, observó su reflejo en el espejo y lo que vio fue a una imagen irreconocible de sí mismo; su tez de un hermoso blanco inmaculado había adquirido un tono amarillo verdoso, tenía los labios resecos, ojeras tan oscuras como la noche y deslucidos y cansados ojos...como un zombi.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta ser golpeada nuevamente y, segundos después, la voz preocupada de Akiteru – Kei ¿Puedo pasar?

– Ya voy, solo dame un segundo...

Sumergió su rostro en la helada agua del lavabo, hasta que la necesidad de respirar le hizo sacarla, y volvió a contemplar su reflejo. Suspiró, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, esa imagen reflejaba exactamente como se sentía...no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente fue recibido por un rostro infinitamente preocupado – ¡Oh! No...– el joven rubio, poseedor de unos ojos tan dorados como los suyos llevó una mano a su frente, en un gesto maternal y suspiró – Te escuché vomitar hace un momento, así que te traje un Té...pero...– el mayor miró fugazmente hacia la humeante taza qué sostenía y luego a él, cada segundo parecía más preocupado – Tal vez debas tomarte la mañana para descansar o para ir al médico...

– ¡No! – exclamó asustando al rubio mayor – Es...es solo una resaca, ayer algunos chicos me invitaron a beber...y...

El mayor suspiró, casi aliviado y lo miró con fingido reproche – Una resaca...debí suponer que era eso, nunca fuiste bueno manejando el alcohol – volvió a suspirar – Bien, supongo que ese Té no va a servirte de mucho, voy a prepararte mi licuado especial.

– El Té bastará, no es tan malo como parece – en su estado actual, ese horrible licuado iba a enfermarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Solo necesitaba un minuto para componer su semblante y encontrar la fuerza para fingir que eso no estaba pasando. – Pasará... pasará pronto – murmuró tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería.

Akiteru sonrió y, como desde que era un niño pequeño, revolvió su cabello haciéndole fruncir el ceño – Bien, tomarte él Té, ponte tú uniforme y sube en cinco, no...– hizo una pausa – Diez minutos, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...una fiesta no se organiza sola, tengo que supervisar la cocina, que las flores lleguen a tiempo, la decoración del salón, los meseros...– comenzó a enumerar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Hay tanto trabajo que hacer y tan poco tiempo...

Akiteru parecía muy feliz y animado; él amaba su trabajo, lo hacía todo siempre con una sonrisa...tener que supervisarlo todo debía ser realmente estresante, sin embargo él estaba muy emocionado; era un momento único en que podría demostrar a todos bien calificado es estaba para ostentar el mejor puesto de la casa. Lo merecía, no había duda de ello, trabajó muy duro para conseguirlo...aún seguía haciéndolo.

Y ahora estaba a punto de arruinarle todo...por su estupidez.

– Perdón – susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por beber cuando sabías muy bien que debías trabajar el día siguiente? – dijo con fingido enojo, entonces su rostro se suavizó – Escucha, no voy a aplaudirte esto, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, pero...también me alegra que lo hicieras – sonrió melancólico – Has estado muy solo desde...desde aquel incidente y me preocupaba que terminaras aislándose de todos...

– Hermano, yo...

El mayor negó con la cabeza – Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo...toma esa terrible resaca como un escarmiento y reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste – se acercó a él y nuevamente revolvió su cabello – El alcohol es malo, Kei...

– No soy un niño...

– Lo eres para mí – susurró – Ahora prepárate, nos espera un largo día de trabajo – dicho esto, él se marchó cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Definitivamente iba a ser un muy largo día. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, no pudo decírselo, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo...era un cobarde ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejarlo? Akiteru iba a estar muy decepcionado y ¿Cómo no estarlo después de haber hecho lo que hizo? Ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a verlo a la cara cuando se enterara de la verdad…si volvería a sonreírle como siempre lo hacía.

Alzó la mano y, temblorosa, la dirigió hacia su vientre, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino, no podía hacerlo. Ocurrió algo similar en el baño, las pruebas aún permanecían en el suelo...para Tsukishima tocarlas habría significado aceptar una realidad que se negaba a creer.

– Hay tanto trabajo por hacer...– murmuró, no podía quedarse todo el día aquí...Akiteru lo necesitaba.

Cómo el rostro inexpresivo y movimientos rígidos y automáticos, bebió todo el contenido de la taza e inició la tarea de vestirse, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Era momento para reflexionar. Sí. Las pruebas habían dado positivas, lo quisiera o no tenía que aceptarlo, pero no debía olvidar que era un Beta ¿Qué probabilidades tenía de llevar a término ese embarazo? Muy pocas, por no decir ninguna.

La mayoría de los embarazos en Betas barones terminaba antes del tercer mes, razón por la cual las parejas optaban por la adopción.

Quizá, no, definitivamente iba a ocurrir lo mismo con él ¿Por qué preocuparse por algo que iba a resolverse solo? Bueno, fue un shock y terminó siendo abrumado por el torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza, pero ¿Para quién no lo sería? Sin embargo, ahora, después de pensarlo detenidamente había sido una tontería. Simplemente tenía que esperar el tiempo necesario para que la naturaleza de su raza siguiera su curso…resistir los síntomas hasta entonces.

 _"Todo va a resolverse y a terminar muy pronto"_ ese pensamiento, acompañado de sus profundas reflexiones, en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor, provocaron un nudo en su estómago...y su garganta ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

¿Porque se sentía tan miserable? Tal vez, y esto era solo una loca teoría suya, pero, quizá, parte de su malestar se debía a que esta misma noche iba a ser testigo de cómo el hombre que, tal vez había robado su corazón, se comprometía en matrimonio.

Era una teoría estúpida ¿Verdad?

¿Qué es realmente el destino? ¿Es una corriente que te arrastra sin control? ¿Una fuerza sobrenatural? ¿Algo ineludible? Dicen que nada existe o es creado al azar…que todo tiene un porque, si es así, entonces ¿Estaba predestinado que ellos, siendo lo que eran, se conocieran?

¿Puede cambiarse ese destino?

 **.X.**

* * *

 **.X. Gracias por leer .X.**


End file.
